Free Time: Vegeta and Piccolo
by LQ Aredhel
Summary: OneShot: Piccolo gets bored with meditation and decides to hang out with Vegeta for a special training session...


AN: Man, I drank so much Mountain Dew before I wrote this...needless to say it's pretty messed up, but hope you enjoy it anyway!  
  
***  
  
Free Time:Vegeta and Piccolo  
  
  
Piccolo was just entering his fifth straight hour of meditation on Kami's tower, when he dropped to his feet. "Ugh, I'm tired of this!" he spurted. Before Dende or Popo could say anything, he disappeared.  
  
Piccolo eventually reappeared in West City, at a company called Capsule Corp. He walked in the door like he owned the place, walked past the front desk, and went straight to the family dining room. Sure enough, there was Vegeta sitting at the table with Trunks, both stuffing their faces. Bulma was in the kitchen getting more food. Vegeta looked up at Piccolo.  
  
"Hey, Vegeta. Wanna go to our 'special training place'? I'm bored." Piccolo said, with Bulma and Trunks staring at him oddly.  
  
"Okay." He swallowed the rest of his food. They both took a soda out of the fridge and walked out of the house.  
  
A few minutes later, they were both hovering over Satan City, their least favorite city of all, (for obvious reasons…). Vegeta snapped open his Root Beer, took a sip, and said, "So what's up green man?"  
  
Piccolo opened his Sierra Mist and sighed. "I've been meditating all of my dull and boring life! It's so old! I've gone over every single fight I've ever been in, and I've perfected every technique known to anyone!"  
  
"Jeez, Piccolo, you need a girlfriend…" Vegeta said. He took another sip of his pop, then watched closely as a balding man walked down the street. He slowly tipped the pop directly over the man's head.  
  
Piccolo watched as the pop hit the man. He screamed and looked up. When he saw them up there he cursed and screamed at them for awhile. "You wouldn't believe what happened last week while I was meditating."  
  
"Oh yeah." He took another sip.  
  
"I was going over battle routines from when I was training Gohan awhile back, and all the sudden…BAM! A golf ball smacks me in the head! I couldn't believe it! Dende and Mr. Popo were playing golf man!"  
  
Vegeta shook his head. "Peh, what a bunch of morons. So did you kill 'em?"  
  
"Vegeta, you can't just kill the god of earth, even if he does pop you with a golf ball." Piccolo sighed, and aimed his pop at a teenage girl coming out of a record store. It hit on target. She cursed at them for awhile. "I just gave the ball back, and pretended to be cool with it. But trust me, I was mad…"  
  
"Oh crap" Vegeta said. Immediately Piccolo sensed what he did.  
  
"Great…"  
  
All the sudden, Goku appeared in front of them. He was all smiles. "Hi guys! I just sensed you out here from my house, so I instant transmissioned myself over here!" he said proudly.  
  
Vegeta and Piccolo just stared at him. He stared back for a while. Then he said, " So…what's up guys?"  
  
"Nothing." Piccolo said.  
  
Goku turned to Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta looked at him. "I have a full bladder."  
  
"Okay…that's…cool Vegeta." Goku said nervously. They stared at each other for awhile. Finally Piccolo decided to ignore Goku. He aimed his pop can at a guy dressed up like Santa Claus and pored all his remaining pop down on him.  
  
Goku gaped at the man. "You made Santa sticky!"  
  
Vegeta smirked at him. He leaned over to Piccolo and whispered, "Watch this" Vegeta stood up, (still in the air), looked below him, and 'relieved' himself all over the already drenched Santa Claus.  
  
Vegeta and Piccolo laughed and gave each other a high five. Goku just stared below him, unable to believe what he just witnessed. The man in the Santa suit ran around screaming that an apocalypse had come, or something. Vegeta and Piccolo just continued laughing.  
  
"Guys! That's not very nice you know! How could you! Santa's not getting you anything this year!" Goku yelled.  
  
Vegeta calmed down. "Okay, Kakarot, first of all, I'm a saiyan and he's a Namek. We don't have Christmas. Second of all, Santa Claus isn't real." He drank the rest of his pop and threw the can at some poor lady's head.  
  
Piccolo laughed some more. A small tear appeared in Goku's eye. Suddenly he was gone.  
  
"Well that was more fun than I thought it'd be. We should invite Kakarot to all our special training sessions."  
  
"Uh huh!" Piccolo said, still busting up. After a minute or two they both calmed down, and were bored again.  
  
"So what do you want to do now, Vegeta?" Piccolo said, as he dropped his can down on the people too. About seven people were now screaming up at them.  
  
Vegeta shrugged. "Wanna summon Shenron and ask him?"  
  
"Uh, okay, why not." They both disappeared in a beam of light.  
  
They reappeared at Kami's tower again. Dende and Mr. Popo greeted them.  
  
"Ah, our heroes, what can we do for you today?" Dende said, in his annoying teenage voice.  
  
Vegeta smirked at him.  
  
"We need the dragonballs, it's an emergency. We have to make some wishes, fast." Piccolo said.  
  
"Oh, of course. Popo, could you please retrieve the dragonballs for them?" Dende ordered. Mr. Popo left. (Note: the dragonballs are kept on Kami's tower now, just in case of emergencies.)  
  
"So what's the problem? What's going on down there? I haven't sensed a disturbance." Dende said.  
  
"We have pressing matters that must be dealt with. The dragonballs are the only way we can save the planet." Piccolo said dryly.  
  
Dende looked at him for a minute. "Yeah…and what are these pressing matters?"  
  
"You'll see." Piccolo said, shrugging.  
  
Vegeta snickered. For a moment he considered blowing the place up for amusement, but then Mr. Popo came back with the dragonballs.  
  
"Ah, thank you Popo. Sit them down on the other side of the tower so the dragon has room." They walked around to the other side.  
  
After asking the guys again what the problem was, Dende gave up and summoned the eternal dragon.  
  
After a moment of amazing and beautiful light, that Vegeta and Piccolo didn't really seem to notice, the eternal dragon was before them. Then it asked in a deep, demanding voice, "What is your first wish?"  
  
Veget and Piccolo looked at each other. Piccolo nodded.   
  
Vegeta would ask the first wish. He walked up to the dragon, and thought very hard. All the sudden it came to him. "I wish that Dende and Mr. Popo would switch bodies!" Everyone gasped. Piccolo chuckled a bit.   
  
"Nice one, my friend," he said to Vegeta. The dragon's eyes lit up for a moment.   
  
"It has been done. What is your second wish?" the dragon boomed.   
  
"Hold on, now, we have to have some fun with this first one," Vegeta said, in an arrogant voice. He walked over to Dende and Mr. Popo. They were both staring at each other, amazed at what the dragon had done.  
  
"Dende?" Piccolo asked.   
  
"Yes?" Popo replied.   
  
Vegeta and Piccolo both started cracking up! They couldn't believe it! They'd have fun with this wish for a long time! Much better than wishing people back to this dimension!  
  
"Okay, okay, okay!" Piccolo managed to get out between laughs. "It's my turn. Now let's see…" he thought for a moment, while Vegeta continued to crack up at the looks on Dende and Mr. Popo's faces.   
  
"Hahaha! You look like him! That's right! You and him! You look like each other! Hahahaha!" Vegeta laughed.   
  
"My second wish it…" Piccolo continued to think. "I wish that every pair of pants in the world was gone, except mind and Vegeta's!"  
  
The dragon's eyes glowed again, and he said, "It is done, I must go now, to be summoned again in one yea-"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah, we know the rules and all. Jeez." Vegeta said.   
  
The dragon disappeared and all that was left on Kami tower was two people giggling uncontrollably, and two more people who had each other's bodies…and no pants.  
  
Vegeta and Piccolo decided that Dende and Mr. Popo without pants on was not what they wanted to spend their free time looking at so they flew down to Satan City again hoping that there was a large disturbance.  
  
And disturbance there was! The whole city was a mess. People were running around looking for pants to wear, but there were none! Vegeta and Piccolo watched for awhile, then they got bored again. They raced back to Capsule Corp. real quick and grabbed more pop, then back to the city heights. They spent the rest of the week pooring pop on people without pants!!!  
  
The end  
  
NOTE: Sorry I messed up, Dende doesn't wear pants, he wears a dress, my bad! 


End file.
